


Mémoire adolescente

by camille_miko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Summer fantaisy, Teenager time
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il n’avait aucune envie de bouger de la serviette sur laquelle il était.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mémoire adolescente

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.  
> Prompt : Participation au SINTE (NSFW !!!) : http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/post/8294419834/via-talesfromtheotherside

Steve s’étira et ferma les yeux. Le soleil était agréable sur la peau. Il n’avait aucune envie de bouger de la serviette sur laquelle il était. A cette saison, il avait toujours aimé passer du temps ainsi. Cela lui avait toujours apporté du plaisir. C’était un de petits bonheurs de vivre à Hawaii.

Il avait des souvenirs savoureux. Des après-midi de printemps, seul. Ou pas si seul. C’était ces instants qui l’avaient aidé à comprendre qui il était. L’été de ses seize ans… C’était une merveilleuse pensée. Il y avait ce lac en montagne ; il y avait ce garçon. Jamie. Ils étaient montés pour se baigner.  
Ils n’étaient jamais entrés dans l’eau. Tous les deux étaient gay et… Ils étaient seuls. Loin de tout. Ils avaient exploré ce corps qui leur ressemblait tant, mais qui n’était pas leur. Ils avaient fini nus au milieu de nul part, ignorant tous les risques. N’importe qui aurait pu arriver, malgré le fait que ce soit éloigné des chemins principaux. Mais cela ne comptait pas.  
Ce jour-ci, Steve avait connu pour la première fois, le plaisir de reçu d’un autre. Jamie avait pris dans la main son sexe. Jamais il n’avait pensé qu’il pourrait ressentir quelque chose d’aussi fulgurant, d’aussi intense. Son orgasme avait été rapide et, heureusement que son camarade avait joui presque aussi vite que lui.

\- J’espère que tu penses à moi, lui murmura Danny à l’oreille, alors qu’il se collait contre lui.  
Steve ouvrit un œil pour le regarder, en essayant de se retenir de rire.  
\- Mémoire… adolescente, finit-il par répondre. Mais, tu peux parfaitement devenir le héros de ce souvenir torride. Il a été un support masturbatoire intéressant pendant longtemps.  
Ce fut à Danny d’éclater de rire.  
\- Je vais t’en donner moi, du support masturbatoire !

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
